


Chess Challenge

by Eucalie



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eucalie/pseuds/Eucalie
Summary: ~~Day 3 od lemmy week : Chess~~Emmy tries to play a game with Hershel.
Relationships: Emmy Altava/Hershel Layton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: LayEmmy Week 2020





	Chess Challenge

“Hershel, I’ve not played chess for a long, long time.”

“Well, it’s not a real issue, is it ?”

“No, it’s not. But you’ll crush me and I’m not sure if I’ll like that.”

“Haha, let’s not worry about that, my dear. It’s just a game to pass time after all.”

“Hershel. Chess is not a hobby. It’s a battle.”

“In that case, I’m certain you will do your best with it. Now shall we ?”

“Ha. Hershel Layton, you are too kind. And now I want to win just to see your cute little pouting face. Let’s go !”

.

.

.

The game lasted for almost two hours. 

Hershel loved to see Emmy’s face when she was thinking. The beginning of the game went quite smoothly for her, managing to make a few smart moves, and he was actually impressed by her knowing of the game. She’d told him many times chess wasn’t a game she was really fond of, and he was glad she accepted to play with him. Of course, as time passed, Hershel took a clear advantage, seizing one of her riders and a bishop, while he still had almost all of his pawns except for a rook.

He loved to see her pouting face when she was thinking. He liked to imagine her mind running inside this cute head, and how she frowned a little more after a couple of minutes thinking about if she should move her queen or not. Their pawns were scattered around the table, and she was playing with the bishop she lost with two fingers. This simple view made his heart flutter. 

He loved this girl.

“Find anything ?” he said after a moment, smiling.

“Shut it. Do not try to deconcentrate me or you’ll regret it.”

He laughed.

.

.

.

“It’s not fair ! I haven’t played in so long, I lost my touch !”

Emmy was curled on the couch, pouting while hugging her legs close to her body. Hershel obviously won their game, after a really good fight with her, but she still wouldn’t admit it. The professor laughed at her childish demeanor, holding a plate with two teacups and a plate of cookies. He put it on the table in front of the couch before sitting next to her.

“Now, my dear. You were already quite experienced, if I may. Maybe you just need more practise ?”

“Oh, no, no. Don’t try to soothe me, Hershel, I don’t wanna.”

“Why so ?” he chuckled as he poured tea in the two cups.

“Becauuuuuse I refuse to lose over you. Even if it’s smart games for smart people like you.”

He laughed again. He didn’t know she could be a sore loser like this, but she was the cutest he knew. 

He brought her cup to her, and she took it. Approaching the cup to her pouting face, she let out a soft moan as she drank the warm liquid. He leaned closer to kiss her puffy cheek.

"You're smarter than you think, my dear."

She giggled, before cuddling closer to him, her cup between her small hands. "Ha, don't say that, because otherwise I'll plan to near your butt at this stupid game and I won't rest until I did."

"That would be interesting." 


End file.
